


Don't Grow Up

by aboredwriter



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, General, Kaldur with a baby, M/M, Post-Canon, Wyynde is a good husband, Wyynde is a worried husband, about 7-8 years post-s3, borderline scared of his in-laws, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboredwriter/pseuds/aboredwriter
Summary: Kaldur and Wyynde have finally taken the next step and adopted their daughter and, now more than ever, nothing can calm Kaldur's nerves.
Relationships: Kaldur'ahm & Original Character, Wyynde & Original Character, Wyynde/Kaldur'ahm
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Don't Grow Up

**Author's Note:**

> I've been musing on this concept for a while. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I really just wanted to write Kaldur with a baby, just being honest.

Kaldur had been perched in the seat next to the cradle for longer than he cared to admit. It wasn't even that he didn't _want_ to get up, go swim, move, do _something,_ but with the number of enemies he had...

He could never be too careful with her.

Three-months-old and already having gone through so much chaos already. She was lucky to be alive, really. He'd retrieved her from her grandmother's home, where she'd already witnessed the death of her mother and the crumbling of her grandparents, after her grandfather had bandaged him on the beach after a particularly difficult mission. The man had spoken in English and cursed his situation in Hawaiian, but he'd practically begged Kaldur to take his half-Atlantean granddaughter into the sea. 

_"This is no life for a child,"_ he'd pleaded, _"health complications took my only daughter. We can't take care of ourselves anymore, let alone the baby. She doesn't even have a name yet and she's already seen grief."_

His intention had been to hand her off to an Atlantean orphanage, to check in on her from time to time, and give her grandfather updates. Still, on the swim back to Shayeris...he'd grown attached, and it hadn't taken much to get Wyynde to wholeheartedly agree to take her on.

He put one webbed hand into the cradle, where she'd been sleeping for the past hour. 

"She'll be fine if you leave the room," a voice called from the doorway, "you do know that she won't vanish on you if you come and eat dinner, right?" 

"You'd be surprised at how easily things have vanished on me in the past, Wyynde," he called back, half-trying to be quiet, "I can't shake the feeling that someone will break in and take her from us." 

"Kaldur'ahm of Shayeris, you'd better get in the kitchen and eat or your mother will kill me," he raised a stern eyebrow, head cocking to one side, "come, before I drag you." 

"Fine," Kaldur chuckled, "fine, just give me a moment."

Wyynde scoffed playfully, "a moment for you is a week for the rest of us." 

"Then give me a week in Wyynde Standard Time," Kaldur smirked, as his husband walked over to kiss his temple before swimming out. 

Once Wyynde was gone, Kaldur returned his attention to his sleeping daughter. Her big brown eyes would be open soon, and she'd sit up in the cradle and look around for him because she knew that he'd always be there. She'd reach her little tan hands up to him so that he could lift her. She'd babble for a moment, still not used to the fact that she had a voice. Or a body, for that matter, as she'd clumsily flail her arms, reaching for something. 

"Don't grow up on me, Nalani," he leaned in towards her, practically mumbling right into her ear, "I don't think I'll be able to handle it if you do." 


End file.
